The Voyeur
by mabelreid
Summary: Spoilers for The Last Word JJ and Reid established relationship Remember the camera in JJ's office? Someone is watching them late one night!
1. JJ's fantasy

_A/n hello all… This is a result of a plot bunny a friend let loose on me. There will be at least one, or maybe two more chapter, but I can't say when they will post. Thanks to my beta REIDFANATIC for her help, ideas and support even when the muse goes wild. This follows right after season two's "The Last Word."_

_Disclaimer: I don't think owning the show would be so great now. I would hate to get hate mail from JJ and Reid shippers because of Will, but I understand the rage._

_Warning: There will be harsh language and adult content in this story. Turn back if this offends or you're too young._

**_JJ's fantasy_**

JJ absently twisted a bit of her long hair around her left index finger. She bit the end of her pen gently and tried to ignore the person sitting across from her.

He didn't speak to her. She could hear the soft exhalations of his breath through his nose. Every so often the chair would creak a bit when he shifted his weight. She didn't have to look up to see that he was getting a bit impatient with the waiting she was making him do.

She let go of her hair and it fell back to her shoulder. He sighed softly and shifted again. Her pen moved over the paper with a scratch that sounded very loud to her, but must have been very soft to him. He pulled in another deep breath and released it with a tiny whistling sound through his teeth.

"Reid… If you're going to sit there and fidget, you better go home."

"It's closing in on nine. Only the cleaning people are here. I think Hotch has gone home. I'm not leaving here without you."

She dropped her pencil and rubbed at her eyes. "I'm okay Spence…. I'm not going to break."

"This isn't about St Louis."

"Yes it is… You've been distant since we got back yesterday."

She finally looked up and saw that Reid had removed his glasses. He was rubbing at his eyes with the heels of his hands. She watched his long fingers move over the earpiece of his glasses. He didn't replace them… He just played with them absently, using them to avoid her questioning eyes.

"I was scared." He finally admitted.

"I was too…. But I couldn't show it, especially not to him."

"I was sure he was going to pull the trigger. I didn't expect him to come down to confront you like that."

"I think Hotch did." She admitted.

"I don't think he would do that to you."

"He does what has to be done to catch the killers, and the rapists and anything we chase."

"I know… I'm always going to be afraid for you. Even though you're a trained agent whose more then capable of taking care of herself."

"I'll be as careful as I can without compromising my job." She said.

He smiled at her and the worry that had lived in his eyes for days was not as obvious as it had been. "I know you will be. I just have to remember that the next time one of has a gun pointed at them. If you're done… I want to get out of here." He stood up to leave. He'd turned and opened the door before he realized that she wasn't following him.

"Oh yeah… I'm done!" She said and her eyes turned predatory, "but we're not!"

"You're not serious," He squeaked.

"I've never been more serious in my life. All this talk about danger… I don't know what it is. "

The next thing she knew, her body had over-ruled her brain that was trying to tell her that it was just reaction to what had happened twenty four hours ago. She yanked him back in the office, shut the door and shoved him up against it She was using her tongue to play hockey with his tonsils. All of the rational parts of her brain were shut down by the heat of his body close to hers. She pulled away long enough to reach over and shut the blinds on the window next to her desk.

"Um… not that I'm complaining," He said breathlessly. "But… I really don't think this is a good idea."

"You don't… That's too bad!". She turned the lock on the door.

She could see that his resolve was beginning to crack. She licked her lips and he drew in a shuddering breath. He jerked and moaned, or rather gasped out a squeaky moan when she grabbed the bulge in his pants. "I think junior wants to come out and play, don't you."

"Um… well t-the average m-man has at about seventeen erections every d-day." She squeezed him through his pants and he began to wheeze. "Ah… it h-happens because of s-stress, or during s-sleep or when s-sexually a-aroused and -"

JJ stopped stroking him through his pants. "Well… yesterday was a very stressful day. I suppose we'll just go home, to our separate apartments, all alone." She said sadly.

"D-don't do that," He stuttered. He put a hand on her arm when she would have moved away.

She looked up and forgot that she was supposed to be the one in control. His angelic face crushed her building resolve to walk away. Looking into those innocent puppy eyes, one could never be sure what he was thinking. Actually that wasn't true, she thought she could always tell, but sometimes he surprised her.

"How do you do that," She asked him.

"D-do what," He wondered.

"Look at me like I'm the only girl in the world."

He touched the side of her face. The gentleness of his hands always took her be surprise. They were thin, and the fingers were long. They could perform complex magic tricks or run through her hair and make her shiver.

"I look at you that way because you're the only girl in the world for me." He said. "I love you more everyday."

She could feel her toes melt at these words. He didn't say them very often, but he always showed her in many different little ways.

He captured her lips with his and tingles ran up and down her spine. His fingers were busy undoing the buttons of her shirt when a different kind of shiver ran down her back. It was like someone was watching, but that couldn't be. It must be nerves. Yeah… It wasn't like she'd ever done this in the office.

Her shirt was gone and so was her bra. Spencer's mouth found one nipple and bit down gently. She forgot the nagging feeling that someone was watching her in favor of trying to stay on her feet. Her knees seemed to have turned to pudding . She felt like she was falling in slow motion. Her knees hit the floor and he knelt in front of her without a shirt, tie or sweater vest. When had she done that, or was it him.

The floor was hard under her knees, very hard under her knees, which she hadn't really considered until that very minute.

Spence looked very disheveled, and adorable ,and a little irritated when she pushed a hand away from her slacks. He was trying to pull the zipper down and fondle her breasts at the same time.

"What…" He said breathlessly.

"The floor… it's too hard for this."

"You're kidding, right…"His eyes had narrowed dangerously in her direction. "You wouldn't be teasing me, would you."

"No… I just didn't think it through."

"How about your desk…" He said hopefully.

"No… It's covered with case files."

"So… We can move them."

She wanted to laugh at the way he'd begun to whine, and would have if it wasn't a bit of a turn on at the same time.

"I have an idea." She said.

His eyes went from disappointed, to happy, to suspicious in the space of ten seconds before he said. "I'm not going to like this am I?"

"Trust me…" She ran a finger across his lips and he shuddered.

"I -" He yelped when she pushed him over on his back.

"I get to be on top."

"The floor is too hard." He whined. "I don't have a lot of meat on my bones, if you haven't noticed."

"You don't…. Hm… Let me take a good look." She looked him up and down and bit back a laugh when he went crimson.

"You have a hot body Spencer Reid." Her hands pulled the zipper down on this cords.

"You're just saying that so I'll let you have your way." His hands were busy with her breasts again. He loved to touch and caress her breasts. She loved it when he did, those soft and strong hands could do things to her that should be illegal.

"Yeah… I am."

Instead of arguing, he let her rid him of his pants. She pulled off her slacks and the black lace boy shorts she wore.

"You make me crazy when you wear those," He said.

"That's the idea," She shot back climbing back on top of him. "Get ready for the ride of your life Spence."

_**A/n I know we didn't know about the camera's until the third season, but I assume they have always been there. I think JJ forgot!**_


	2. The watcher

_A/n hello all… thanks so much for your kind words and all those who've added this to your reviews. Also thanks to CrImInAlMiNdScSiNyfAn87 for giving me the idea in the first place. _

_Disclaimer: See my profile_

_Warning: see the first chapter_

_**The watcher**_

Reginald "Reggie" Mc Neil had always thought of himself as the quintessential ladies' man. He was good looking, smooth, and macho. The women in his hometown had fallen over themselves to get into his bed. He'd been the football hero, and now he was an ex-military man.

He was six foot five and two ten. He had black hair and dark brown eyes. Every woman he knew loved his eyes and his muscular build. That is, every woman but her. He couldn't understand Agent Jareau. He worked the night shift in the lobby and saw her every night. He said hello. She said hello, but she never flirted or even looked his way. It didn't make sense.

Now… there was a bigger problem. She'd started looking at that nerd, Supervisory Special Agent Dr. Spencer Reid, like he was chocolate and she was starving. What was so great about the wimp? He wore glasses for God's sake. He wore clothes that only assistant professors and prep school boys wore. He was so skinny… Reggie bet he could snap the agent in half with no effort at all. And that hair, what was up with the Crispin Glover look?

No… It didn't make sense at all. Now he was watching the camera in her office. He was supposed to be keeping an eye on the lobby, elevators, and the parking garage, but he couldn't resist watching her. The problem was that the geek was in her office again. That God damn little pup… They were sitting there and she was working while he watched her. Didn't he have a home to go to?

Wait… it looked like things weren't so great. Well… maybe there was trouble in paradise. That would be great.

He watched the monitor intently, ignoring an agent that came in and said hello as he passed by the desk. The agents couldn't see the screen, and there was no sound, so Reggie didn't worry about anyone seeing what he was up too.

It was getting late and the building had emptied out pretty fast. He noticed that Agent Hotchner had left. He tried never to speak to Agent Hotchner. That man had scary eyes that seemed to know everything.

Well… Things just got interesting. Reggie dropped the meatball sub he'd been eating and leaned forward for a closer look. Agent Jareau had the nerd up against the door and was trying to stick her tongue all the way down his throat.

Reggie felt his hands curling into fists. This was completely crazy. She couldn't possibly be that attracted to the pipe cleaner.

Now they'd stopped, after Agent Jareau had grabbed his dick. He looked like he was about to pop right there and then. Reggie began to snort laughter. Most likely the skinny guy was a god-damn virgin. That was a great turn of events. She'd realize that the geek couldn't hold back long enough to get her off and she'd turn him loose. And he was going to witness that humiliation first hand. Too damn bad he couldn't steal the recording for his own pleasure later.

Then the scene changed and he was leaning forward again with clenched fists. It looked like the clothes were coming off and now they were on the floor. He couldn't see anything of Agent Jareau, but her bare back. He could see Dr. Reid and his face which looked like Christmas had come early.

Speaking of 'coming early,' maybe that could still happen and… Wait… they looked like they were arguing again. God he wished he could see her face. She was the one he wanted to look at, not the nerd!

The rest of their clothes came off after she pushed him over on his back. He'd looked surprised for a moment. He was talking to her again and after a minute Agent Jareau bent over to kiss the nerd. God… It made him sick to watch it. He looked at her bare backside and felt himself stiffen. She had a marvelous body, and once again he cursed out loud that he couldn't see her from the front. It looked like the nerd liked breasts because his hands were busy with her chest.

--

JJ had straddled him and was grinning down at his face that had gone very red. "JJ…"

She ran her hands slowly down his bare chest as he shifted beneath her. She was pressed against his rigid cock and she was so wet and warm.

"Tell me what you want."

"I…" He swallowed and his hands reached up for her breasts. "I want you. Please JJ… Make me warm."

Her hands continued to slide up and down his chest to his abdomen. He was beginning to shake, just like he always did when very aroused.

"Your wish is my command." She whispered before placing a kiss on his chest.

"Oh God… JJ…" She engulfed him to the hilt and his hips rose up to meet her.

"I love you Spence." She said breathlessly before beginning to move slowly back and forth.

--

It was intolerable watching that skinny little prick getting what should be his. It looked like Agent Jareau, or what he could see from the back was enjoying it too. Who would have thought to look at the little bastard, that he could pleasure a woman?

Well one thing was true… Reggie didn't let any woman on top. The women he slept with spread their legs for him. They took what he had to give and thanked him for it. Agent Jareau would do the same and he knew just how to do it.

He watched the tape and saw Agent Jareau throw her head back. She looked like a fat cat that had just had a bowl of excellent cream. The nerd was bucking up against her and Reggie growled again in his chest. He could imagine the wet, hot, feel of Agent Jareau and how it could make a man crazy with lust.

Her hair was like spun gold and one day soon he was going to plunge his hands into it at the same time he was taking her. She would scream for him. He knew it. God… he was turned on… It was hell to watch. He wanted to kill that geek with his bare hands.

It was finally over… He could tell from the movement and the way the nerd's eyes rolled back in his head. The bitch was lying on his chest and they were talking. That was something else Reggie didn't do. He didn't talk, or cuddle afterwards. What was there to talk about? He never said he loved any of them. He bet the nerd was telling her he loved her. What good did that do, but give women ideas.

He shut off the camera, returning it to the original setting. He wasn't supposed to leave his post while on duty, but he had a raging hard on to take care of. He went into the bathroom entered the first stall and slammed the door. He was going to think about that uppity agent while he spanked it and soon she'd be his.

--

"Spence… Oh… God…"

His hands were on her waist, his long fingers curled into her flesh, and the pain of the grip was a strange counterpoint to the building pleasure in her abdomen.

"JJ…" He said her name over, and over again.

"Spence… I… oh god so close… baby…"

One long fingered hand left her hips and slid between them. He found her swollen and sensitive numb and began to stroke it firmly.

She threw her head back and tightened around him. "Yes… oh god… Yes!"

The feel of her inner muscles clamping down on his, pushed him past the threshold of control and he emptied himself deep inside of her with a loud cry.

She slid down to lay over his heaving chest. Getting her breath back took several minutes. His arm held her tightly to his body and he was kissing her sweaty forehead.

"That was amazing…" He breathed.

"In spite of the hard floor," She asked.

"Don't care about that…" He wheezed, hugging her tighter.

"I want to tell you something Spence."

"What…" He nuzzled her neck.

"I love you so much."

"I know that…" He said softly stroking her back in an up and down motion that was hypnotic.

"I just wanted you to know that I'm never going anywhere."

"I know that JJ…"

"Whatever happens to us, I'll always love you."

"I know…"

She rolled off him and began to get dressed. "That was fun, but I think we should find something softer than the floor." She said.

"Okay…"

She slapped his bare shoulder when he sat up. "You don't have to sound so eager. I never realized how much of a sex maniac you are. You look so innocent."

He waggled his eyebrows at her and she laughed. "Come on, get dressed Romeo!"

--

When Reggie turned on the camera in JJ's office it was empty. Well… it looked like the cuddling was over. His face began to burn with anger at the thought of the nerd going home with her. It just wasn't right. It was against the natural order. The pipe cleaner should be with some nerd bitch, not with the most beautiful agent in the bureau.

He sat back, and finished the hero sandwich he'd put aside. It didn't matter. She'd be his soon enough!

_A/n yeah the camera angles are a little wierd I know, but I claim authors creative license for the whole story!_


	3. Bullies never prosper

_A/n hey all… Here is the last chapter. Thanks to all of you for your support of this story and your kind comments. Also… lots of thanks to my beta REIDFANATIC for putting up with my muse's moods._

_Disclaimer: See my profile_

_Warning: See the first chapter_

_**Bullies never prosper **_

The light over JJ's desk was the only light in the BAU. It was very late and she'd finished the last of her paperwork. The case she would be briefing the team on was lying on top of her blotter.

She put her pen down and rubbed at her forehead. Reid was waiting for her at his apartment. He was probably awake, even though it was going on midnight. He never let sleep overtake him before she arrived.

She looked at the floor where they'd enjoyed each other two weeks before, and smiled. While packing up her briefcase, her mind began to wander back to that night and how powerfully erotic it had been. The prospect of the cleaning crew, or even Hotch knocking on the door, had been a powerful aphrodisiac.

She locked the door behind her and trudged down to the elevator. As adventurous as Spence had become, he'd also become very good at reading her moods. He took care of her the way that no one else ever had.

The bullpen was dark and quiet while she waited for the elevator to make it up to the sixth floor. The tuneless whistling she did when waiting in any line, and which annoyed Spence, sounded loud that night.

The elevator finally made it to their floor and she rode it down, remembering too late that the creep McNeil was on duty at the desk. She pulled her jacket closer around her body and decided not to let the guard bother her.

Spence was great, but he didn't believe her when she told him that McNeil watched her. Granted the man never looked at her when Reid or any of the others were around, but when she was alone…

The elevator stopped at the lobby and she stepped out to see McNeil sitting there. He was looking up as though he'd been waiting for the elevator doors to open. That was crazy… She gave herself a big shake and began to walk past the desk.

"Hello Agent Jareau…" He said.

"Hello Reggie…" She answered back. Maybe if she finally acknowledged him, he'd go away.

McNeil had come around his desk and stood in front of her. "Agent Jareau… I was just informed by the guard house that there was a bomb threat called in to Quantico. We didn't want to panic anyone that was still working here. I knew you were here and told the guard at the gate. He ordered me to walk you to your car… Just as a precaution…" He added with a wink.

"You don't have to do that…"

"No… it's okay…"

"So did they get the person that called in the threat?" She asked trying to stay as far away from him as she could, without being obvious.

"No… you know how it is… We get several threats a week… Most of them are pranks, but since it's so late at night…"

He opened the door for her and smiled gently when she passed close to him to walk out the door. The wind was a little cold, but no snow was in the forecast.

"Yeah… they never find anything. I think there are a lot of wack-jobs out there." He went on. He didn't seem to notice that she was ignoring him. "See, what I think is that they ought to just crack down on these guys. The cops are too lenient with the bad guys. That's why there's so much crime."

"Yeah…" JJ said vaguely.

Her mind was on a cup of coco with Spence and a nice warm bed. Not to mention a hug and a kiss from her sweet man. Maybe if he was in the right mood, he'd give her a foot massage.

A hand on her arm roused her from her thoughts and she saw they were at her car. "Thanks Reggie…"

She pulled her keys out of her pocket and was in the act of putting them in the lock when Reggie put out a hand.

"Listen doll face… I know it's late. You want to go out for a drink."

She looked up in surprise. What had ever made him think she was interested? He couldn't be serious. It was ridiculous.

"Thanks Reggie, but I've got to get home."

"You mean you have to get home to him." He grabbed her arm so hard, tears came to her eyes. His voice had changed from seductive to enraged, in a blink of an eye.

"Let go of me McNeil!"

"I don't think so… I saw what you did with the nerd in your office the other night." He bent down to whisper in her ear.

Her heart turned over with a sickly thump and began to pound. The forgotten feeling of being a watched that night returned and her stomach heaved.

"You're going to do whatever I say, whenever I say, or I'll turn over the recording to your boss. I don't think he would be pleased."

"Please… don't hurt me… I promise I'll do whatever you want." She begged.

He smiled in triumph and leaned in to kiss her. His tongue shoved against her teeth and her stomach almost revolted. His mouth was hard and hot, not warm and soft like Spence. He also relaxed his grip on her enough to let her wiggle out of his grasp.

He pulled back and grabbed for her, but she was faster. She kneed him hard in the groin. He screamed and began to collapse to the ground. Her hands, fisted together, slammed down on the back of his neck and he fell flat.

"Jesus… JJ is that you." A voice said from some distance behind her. She hadn't heard her coming across the parking lot.

"Yeah… keep an eye on him." JJ had taken out her gun and was approaching the silent man.

Garcia ran up to her. "Take this…" JJ said.

"No… I don't believe in guns." Garcia protested.

"I need to cuff this son of a bitch." JJ said through clenched teeth.

Garcia nodded, wide eyed and frightened. JJ cuffed him just as he started to stir.

"Bitch…" He moaned.

"You shut the hell up."

"Fuck you…" He panted.

"Not in a million years and not for a million dollars." JJ responded.

"Jayje… what the hell…" Garcia tried again.

"I'll tell you later… I gotta call security and wake up Hotch. He's going to love this.

--

Hotch was annoyed to say the least. Spence was freaked out to say the most. All three of them stood in Hotch's office the next morning at nine, after only three hours of sleep.

"What the hell were you two thinking?" He yelled.

"Hotch we…"

"JJ… that was a rhetorical question. How did you forget the security camera in your office?

"Hotch we…"

"Reid…" Hotch barked.

Their boss collapsed in his chair and put his face in his hands. Reid and JJ looked at each other but remained standing.

"I wish you two would have told me you were seeing each other." Hotch said suddenly.

"Hotch we didn't want to lose our jobs or…"

"Did you think I would break up this team?" Hotch asked JJ.

"No sir… but I thought that…" She trailed off getting very red in the face.

"I thought I could trust you. I thought you would know better than to engage in sexual relations on government property."

Reid was crimson, he was also silent. He wouldn't look at Hotch or JJ.

"It was my fault sir… I was the one that -" JJ began.

"No… it was my fault sir… It was right after the Hollow Man case and I guess we were both a little freaked out, so we…"

"I don't want the details Reid."

"Sorry sir…"

"Now… there has to be an inquiry. McNeil is going to get slapped with assaulting a federal officer."

"I can't testify Hotch… I don't want Reid to lose his job and -"

"I didn't say you had to testify. There's no evidence that this recording exists. Without it, McNeil is just a creep that tried to rape you."

"But he said that he watched us and -"

"Reid… I said there's no such recording. Now get out of here. I want you both back here and ready to work next week."

"Hotch…"

"I have to suspend you pending investigation. I'm just letting you know there's nothing to find."

Reid took a good, long, look into his boss's face, but Hotch didn't flinch. "We're sorry…" He said.

"I know… don't ever make me call you two in here again."

"Yes sir…" They chorused.

"Now… get out of here and get whatever it is you have going out of your system by next week. I don't care if you sleep together, just keep it out of the office, or next time…"

He left that hanging in the air like a malignant cloud and the two of them left without another word. Hotch sat back in his chair and laughed. Then he frowned… The team was going to be the death of him.

--

"Hey Garcia…"

"Yeah sweet pea."

"I have to take a weeks vacation."

"I know… I talked to JJ. I want to hear it from you though… How is my girl?"

"She's going to be okay."

"You make sure of that." She ordered without turning around.

"I will… And Garcia… Thanks!"

"I don't know what you're talking about. " She said.

"I know… Thanks anyway…"

"You're welcome handsome."

He left her to her computers and went looking for JJ.

--

He was sitting in front of her desk again. She said she was sorting things out for the agent that was going to take over for her.

"JJ… Let's go home." He said softly.

"Alright…" She agreed without argument. She had to get out of this office and the building.

Her hands were shaking and her stomach was heaving by the time they got to his apartment. He led her to the couch and made her sit down. "I'm sorry Spence. All of this was my fault. You didn't want to have sex in my office and I forced the issue."

She wouldn't look up at him and he could hear the tears in her voice. He sat next to her and took her hand. She threw herself into his arms and he stroked her back for a long time, muttering words of love and comfort to her.

"You didn't force me to do anything. I was a willing participant. I was stupid. I should have remembered the camera was there."

She looked up at him with tear filled blue eyes and his heart broke. "It's not your fault. I forgot about the camera and -"

"Let's not argue… I just want you to be okay…"

"I'm alright. He made me mad more than anything else."

"Really…"

"Yeah, he's a bully and he doesn't deserve our attention."

"Are you sure…"

"Yes, I'm sure. I love you Spencer. You're kind, and gentle, and strong where it counts. Someone like Reggie McNeil has no idea what it means to be a real man. You do!"

She smiled at his red face. "I love you too JJ." He said very shyly.

"You see… that's what I mean. After everything we've done." She waggled her eyebrows and he laughed. "You're still shy."

"Am not…"

"Are so…"

"Am not…"

"Come on…" She yanked him to his feet. "I'm tired and I'm starving."

"Then let's go to bed."

"To sleep…" She reminded him. "We're going to sleep."

"Right…" He slung an arm around her. "Trust me!"

She frowned at him. "Uh huh where have I heard that before?"

"You wound me."

"Oh please…"

"Come on… If you're good and get some sleep, I might give you the foot massage you wanted last night."

"How did you -"

"You can't fool the profiler." He informed her while opening the bedroom door.

"See… you were doing so good… Now you're not getting anything." She told him.

"We'll see about that." He retorted, and squealed when she pinched his ass and shut the door behind them.

_**THE END**_


End file.
